Saints Drabbles
by Miss Silver K
Summary: Recueil de petits textes sans liens pour la plupart, ce qui me permet de faire ce que je veux selon mes idées ! Surtout des conneries, mais pas que. Et des gémeaux, parce-qu'on en a jamais assez. (Attention! TWINCEST avec les gémeaux et les dieux jumeaux aussi. Rating M par prudence)
1. Colère colère

Aspros, âgé de 14 ans, venait de rejoindre son frère sous un arbre, visiblement énervé.  
-J'en ai assez, Deuteros ! Ces gardes continuent de te faire du mal, peu importe ce que je leur dis. Franchement, des fois j'ai envie de crier une bonne fois pour toute... fichtre !  
Deuteros regarda son aîné, choqué.  
-Aspros, ton langage !  
Celui-ci lui lança un regard furieux.  
-Est-ce que je t'ai fais la moindre remarque la fois où tu t'es écrié "scrogneugneu" parce-que tu t'étais cogné l'orteil contre le pied du lit ?! T'es pas le seul à avoir le droit d'être grossier quand tu veux !


	2. Parce-que Kanon est con

Saga était assit sur son canapé en train de lire un livre, la tête de son frère sur les genoux. Après un long moment de silence, Kanon pris la parole:  
-En faite, toi et moi, on est comme une gomme et un crayon.  
L'aîné soupira en fermant les yeux, obligé de jouer le jeu si il voulait avoir la paix ensuite.  
-Que veux-tu dire ?  
-Moi je suis la gomme, et toi le crayon. Quand je touche ton corps, c'est pour effacer toute tes imperfections et tout tes défauts... Au moins l'espace de quelques instants...  
Malgré lui, Saga sourit tendrement face à la métaphore de son cadet. Il allait prendre la parole, mais celui-ci le devança.  
-L'ennuie, c'est qu'il reste plus rien après.  
Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Rapidement briser par le bruit d'un livre qui s'écrase contre la figure d'un homme.  
A plusieurs reprises.


	3. A charge de revanche

-Quel est le comble pour un verseau ?  
Dégel leva à contre-coeur les yeux vers Kardia, assit sur le canapé, qui le fixait avec un grand sourire malicieux.  
-Je ne sais pas, est-ce d'être sans cesse collé à un scorpion insupportable et immature qui ne sait pas ce que le mot "silence" veut dire ?  
Vexé, Kardia se leva et quitta la salle avec sa légendaire tête d'enfant boudeur sur le visage. Voilà qui devrait lui faire des vacances de quelques jours avant que le scorpion ne se décide à revenir.


	4. La maturité

Assit autour d'une table, Aspros et Saga discutaient en sirotant du thé, alors que Deuteros essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de son frère à coup de main baladeuse et de suçons exagérés qui ne perturbaient pas le moins du monde son aîné. Il dût toutefois arrêter son activité lorsqu'un Kanon enragé, armé de son ordinateur portable, pénétra dans la pièce.

-C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi dans toute les fanfictions d'internet, c'est toujours moi qui porte le titre de gamin pervers et immature ?

Saga soupira et leva le regard vers lui.

-A quoi penses-tu quand on te dis le mot "noix" ?

-A des couilles. répondit-il, sérieux.

-Voilà pourquoi.

Outré, Kanon tira la langue à son imbécile de frère avant de sortir d'un pas rageur, sous les regards et sourires amusés des autres résidents.


	5. Culture générale

Depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, Milo fixait son amant des glaces avec une concentration déconcertante. Le verseau, finalement touché par le regard trop insistant de son scorpion, finit par lever les yeux de son livre pour le regarder dans un soupir las.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Milo ?

-Ton nez ne va pas du tout avec ton prénom.

-Mon... nez ?

-Tu t'appelle Camus. Mais ton nez n'est pas camus.

-Ainsi donc, même toi tu es capable d'avoir un peu de culture ? se moqua gentiment le chevalier des glaces.

Sans se montrer vexé le moins du monde, Milo lui sourit comme un enfant moqueur.

-Au moins moi je sais ce que Kamasutra veut dire.


	6. Une amitié toxique

Depuis leur résurrection, Kanon s'était mit en tête de faire ami-ami avec autant de chevaliers que possible. Et, au grand malheur de Saga, il avait réussi à se rapprocher d'un chevalier en particulier.  
Shura.  
Ces deux-là étaient quasi inséparables, ce qui surprenaient tout le monde en commençant par le poisson et le cancer.  
Ainsi, chaque soir, Saga avait droit à une leçon d'espagnol de la part de Kanon, heureux d'apprendre de nouveaux mots que son frère ne connaissait pas.  
Au début, ça l'amusait de voir son petit frère exciter pour si peu...  
Mais il sut qu'il devait absolument faire quelque chose le soir où Kanon arriva dans leur chambre, nu, en criant "¡Hola amigo! ¿Cómo está tu culo?" avec un simple sombrero attaché autour de sa taille pour cacher son gros oiseau.


	7. Mauvais timing

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine.  
Une semaine que Saga refusait de parler à Kanon.  
Une semaine qu'il refusait même de sortir de sa chambre.  
Une semaine que Kanon tentait désespérément de s'excuser.

Mais rien n'y faisait.

Tout ça parce-qu'il avait dit que ses yeux ressemblaient à des pustules, juste pour plaisanter.  
Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça alors qu'il était en train de le pénétrer sauvagement.


	8. Fort pratique, fort frustrant

Quand les chevaliers du 18e siècles avaient été ressuscités au 20e, tous avaient été surpris par les progrès technologiques qui avaient été faits.  
Les ordinateurs, les téléphones, les voitures, aucun des anciens chevaliers ne pouvaient être indifférents face à tout ça.

Mais pour Dégel, le plus grand projet technologique était le cale livre.

Enfin il avait un moyen de ranger ses livres autre part quand sa bibliothèque était pleine, sans que ça ne fasse moche chez lui.  
Ce qui ne plaisait pas à son scorpion favoris, jaloux d'un objet qui lui avait le pouvoir de mettre des étoiles dans les yeux de son amant. Au contraire de son entre-jambe.


	9. Possessivité et stupidité

L'ancien généraux des mers bouillonnait de rage, sous le regard accusateur de son jumeau.

-Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser regarder... soupira Saga.

-Eh, soit heureux que j'ai été là pour empêcher ce pervers de te toucher plus !

-C'est son boulot, Kanon.

-Depuis quand mettre son doigt dans le cul de quelqu'un est un boulot ?

-Depuis que ce genre d'examen existe.

-Conneries d'examen, si c'est ce qu'il fallait faire j'aurais pu te rentrer moi-même un doigt dans l'fion ! Et même la bite ! Mais là c'était carrément du viol !

L'aîné passa ses mains sur son visage, gêné mais également et surtout désespéré.

-Pour la dernière fois, Kanon, ce n'était pas du viol. C'était un examen de la prostate tout à fait banal.

-Et ça t'as plu ?

-Oh bon sang.

Saga attrapa son frère par le collet et le tira vers lui afin de lui offrir un baiser quelque peu sauvage, langue comprise. Après quelques instants de choc, son frère répondit à son baiser et l'aîné en profita pour agripper fermement ses fesses, faisant glapir le plus jeune. Après un long moment à s'embrasser sans pudeur, Saga mis fin à leur échange buccale et regarda son frère, les joues légèrement rougies et le souffle court.

-Tu es le seul qui puisse me donner du plaisir, Kanon.

Des toussotements les firent revenir à la réalité lorsque Saga se rappela qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital, au milieu d'une dizaine de gens.  
Attendant que le médecin qu'ils avaient consultés se remette d'une violente droite infligée par le cadet des gémeaux.


	10. Oui, il peut être plus con

Son frère était un idiot. Saga le savait. Il vivait avec lui depuis toujours (si on oublie les 13 années où ce n'était pas le cas). Mais là, c'était trop.  
Il venait de se disputer avec lui. Ca avait été d'une violence rare entre eux. Les insultes avaient volés aussi bien que les objets. Et puis, Saga avait fait un grosse erreur...

Il lui avait dis, dans un fracas de vase, de prendre la porte.

Et bien sûr, cet idiot de Kanon l'avait pris au pied de la lettre.

Et maintenant, il n'avait plus de porte d'entrée.


	11. Créativité humaine

Les Dieux étaient joueurs.

Les Dieux étaient malins.

Ils aimaient utiliser les humains comme leur pantin, les regarder se dandiner alors que leur corps prends feu tel un poulet rôti.  
Du moins, Thanatos appréciaient beaucoup ce spectal et l'odeur qui allait avec, au contraire de son frère Hypnos qui lui, profitait plutôt de la technologie des Hommes, seul dans son coin.

Et il n'hésitait pas à profiter de l'ignorance du dieu de la mort, comme la fois où ils avaient découvert le lubrifiant, ou bien l'autre fois où le blond avait utilisé une caméra toute neuve pour filmer leurs ébats, sans dire bien sûr à quoi servait une caméra.  
Mais il y avait surtout ce fameux soir, où Hypnos avait convaincu Thanatos de le laisser utiliser un gode sur lui pendant leurs ébats en lui faisant croire que c'était un autre mot pour désigner de la chantilly.

Et il avait naïvement accepter, voulant faire plaisir à son diabolique de frère.

La douleur qui avait suivit le lendemain est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il s'est tout à coup décidé à s'intéresser à son tour aux créations humaines.


	12. Long à la détente

-Saga, c'est quoi un bordel ?

Les deux jumeaux, âgés de 15 ans, étaient tranquillement assient sur leur lit. Autant dire que l'aîné ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Comment lui dire...?

-Hum... Tu vois l'état de la chambre ? dit-il en désignant le brick-à-brack dans lequel ils se trouvaient. C'est tellement le bazard que pratiquement chaque objet se trouve sur ou en-dessous d'un autre.

-Heu... ouais ?

-Et bien un bordel c'est la même chose, mais à la place des objets se sont des êtres humains.

Ce n'est que treize ans plus tard que Kanon comprit enfin ce que voulait dire son frère.


	13. Par-delà la mort

Le village était en feu. Les gens criaient, courraient, brûlaient. Parmi eux, un petit garçon de treize ans aux cheveux bleus. Lui aussi courrait. Il appelait à l'aide, ignorant ses propres brûlures, il cherchait désespérément quelqu'un, n'importe qui.  
Un homme atterrit devant lui, une armure doré sur le dos, son regard est rassurant et protecteur. Le garçon n'hésite pas, cet homme est son seul espoir.

-Aidez-moi ! Mon frère est bloqué dans notre maison ! Il va mourir si personne ne l'aide !

Il commence à courir, suivit du chevalier alarmé. Il se fiche des flammes, il se fiche d'être fatigué, il devait sauver son frère. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à sa maison déjà en partie détruite. Le garçon la pointa du doigt, indiquant où se trouvait son frère.  
Le chevalier y entra en un bond, passant les flammes sans le moindre problème, puis arriva à sa destination.

Et ce qu'il vit le choqua.

Un garçon ressemblant à celui qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici était assit au sol, pleurant, tenant le corps de son jumeau inerte dans ses bras.  
L'homme les sortit tout deux de la maison avant de se rendre compte que son guide avait disparu.

Et que ce corps sans vie que tenait l'enfant dans ses bras lui ressemblait trait pour trait, jusqu'à la moindre brûlure.

Note: N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous n'avez pas compris, je suis pas sûre d'être assez claire pour celui-ci ! En tout cas vous pouvez imaginez qui vous voulez, Kanon et Saga ou Aspros et Deuteros, les deux fonctionnent. 


	14. Problème divin

-Je sais que votre convocation ici peut paraître assez... "farfelu".

Commença Thanatos, assit à une table en face de quatre autres hommes le regardant étrangement.

-Nous sommes ennemis depuis des lustres, j'ai tué bon nombre de vos camarades parfois devant vous...

L'un d'eux, aux cheveux blancs, poussa un soupir dédaigneux, il ne pouvait cacher sa haine envers le dieu.

-...Mais nous sommes tous quittes maintenant ! Et comme nous sommes en paix, je me permet de faire appel à vous, les seconds frères.

Il posa ses coude sur la table, les mains entrelacés et placé près de sa bouche, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

-Luco, Deuteros, Kanon, Sage... Comment faîtes-vous pour calmer vos frères quand ils ont bu trop de café ?


	15. Une leçon d'apprise, une !

-Kanon, pourquoi mon frère est-il allongé sur le sol ?

-Je ne l'ai pas frappé et accidentellement assommé parce-qu'il a voulu prendre mon chocolat chaud, je suis innocent.

Quelques instants plus tard, Mû évita de justesse le corps d'un homme qui venait juste de traverser son toit.

A noté pour plus tard; ne jamais lever la main sur Aspros.


	16. Il aura essayé

Sanctuaire, 18e siècle, deux ans avant la guerre sainte.

Avec son élégance habituel, Aspros pénétra dans la salle du pope où l'attendait Sage. Il s'avança, l'air quelque peu préoccupé.

-Veuillez pardonner mon retard, j'avais quelques... "affaires" à réglé.

Soudainement, des bruits de pas rapides résonnèrent à l'extérieur de la salle. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Sisyphe, essoufflé et transpirant.

-IL M'A POUSSER DANS LES PUTAIN D'ESCALIERS !


	17. Un choc des plus choquant

_(Une certaine personne à l'intelligence discutable m'a inspiré pour ce drabble. Je sais qu'elle se reconnaîtra. Jtm au passage)  
(J'avoue que je ne ship pas vraiment ce couple et je n'aime pas particulièrement le petit bélier pour une certaine raison, mais c'est pour le besoin du drabble ! Il faut bien faire des sacrifices de temps à autre !)  
_

* * *

Shaka et Mû passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Vraiment beaucoup. Il faut dire que, même si ils n'avaient pas toujours les mêmes intérêts, elles se rejoignaient très facilement. Mû, non comptant de réparer des armures, s'intéressait également à la couture à la main et, parfois, au tricot. Dans ces moments là, il était concentré et calme, parfait pour Shaka qui préférait médité sans distractions possibles. Ils parlaient peu dans ces moments-là, mais se rattrapaient lorsque le moment de manger venait. Ils prenaient aussi du thé et autres boissons chaudes ensemble, de temps à autres. Ils appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre, et bientôt, leur relation était devenue plus intime.

Mû ignorait comment ça s'était passé. Qu'avait été l'élément perturbateur responsable de ce changement. Peut-être était-ce un des cadets des gémeaux ? Ou peut-être avait-il toujours été ainsi, et le cachait parfaitement ?

Mais le fait est que le jeune bélier avait tôt fait de découvrir une partie bien plus sombre, tordu et malsaine du soit-disant "saint" chevalier de la vierge. Une partie que personne ne souhaiterait découvrir. Quelque chose d'horrible, choquant, tout simplement effrayant, et bien plus encore... et ce, le jour où celui-ci, pendant une méditation en sa compagnie, s'était exclamé:

-Tu savais qu'Hitler était un bélier mono-couille ? Ca vous fait deux points en commun !


	18. Faut bien mettre un peu d'ambiance

-Crache le morceau, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?

Deuteros poussa un soupire. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Kanon, visiblement énervé, ne cessait de chasser Aspros hors de la maison des gémeaux à chaque fois qu'il osait y faire un pas. Il était devenu un vrai chien de garde qui ne quittait pas son territoire, et c'était très embêtant pour l'ancien gémeau de devoir passer ses nuits avec les taureaux ou les moutons qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment.

-Rien du tout, il se vantait simplement du fait que quand il était enfermé au Cap Sounion, Athéna avait décidé de lui sauver la vie malgré son mauvais fond.

-Et ?

A son tour, Aspros poussa un soupir en croisant les bras, agacé par la situation.

-Je lui ai répondu qu'elle était un bébé à ce moment-là, et que c'était normal qu'elle fasse ce genre d'erreur vu son intelligence.

-Aspros !

-Il a aussi dit que même adulte, elle lui avait tout pardonné malgré le fait qu'il ai explicitement essayé de la tuer.

-Ne me dis pas...

-Alors j'ai répliqué que Saori est une cruche capricieuse et gosse de riche faiblarde qui ne sait rien faire par elle-même et est incapable de réfléchir. Et que donc, ce genre d'erreur était voué à se produire.

-Tu-!

-Mais je pense qu'il a commencer à vraiment mal le prendre quand je lui ai dis qu'il n'y avait aucun mérite à embobiné un vieillard qui a dormit dans une jarre pendant des siècles et qui a sûrement quelques cases en moins pour avoir cru une seule seconde aux paroles d'un gamin de 15 ans qui joue aux durs parce-qu'il est en manque de reconnaissance.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jumeaux, pendant plusieurs longues secondes, avant que Deuteros ne lâche une phrase qui ne put que faire sourire son frère.

-Tu cherche la merde, c'est ça ?

-Un peu.


	19. Pas si sombres années

-Et tu te souviens du jour où Cheshire avait fait tombé ton précieux masque ?

-Bien sûr, et je suis certain que lui non plus n'est pas prêt de l'oublier de sitôt.

-Combien de temps était passé... Deux semaines avant qu'on retrouve Cheshire frigorifié au Tartare, incapable de bouger parce-que tu avais utiliser l'emperor demon fist sur lui pour le contrôler ? Pandore était dans une rage noire !

-Je dois avouer que ta capacité à la mettre hors d'elle m'a toujours un peu impressionné et amusé.

Adossé à un mur, l'air perturbé, Deuteros ne pouvait qu'assisté au spectacle étrange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
Les deux ans de spectre d'Aspros ne devaient pas avoir été si terrible si il arrivait à en rire maintenant en compagnie des trois juges.

Non mais, depuis quand il avait copiné avec eux ?


	20. Kanon fût très sévèrement punie après ça

-Deuteros, aller ! C'est juste un combat amicale, rien de plus ! tenta Saga.

Voici maintenant 10 minutes que les trois tentaient de convaincre Deuteros de déverouiller la porte de sa chambre, dans laquelle il s'était soigneusement enfermé. Le bougre avait même penser à mettre les volets aux fenêtres, pour dire à quel point il était décidé à ne pas sortir, pour une certaine raison !

-Non, c'est hors de question ! Pas avec lui !

-Voyons, petit frère, de quoi as-tu peur ? Soupira Aspros, adossé au mur en face de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Tu es bien plus puissant que lui et tu sais te contrôler, contrairement à ce que certaines personnes pensent.

-C'est pas le problème !

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? reprit Saga.

Après un court instant de silence, tout les trois purent entendre un bruyant soupir, suivit par la voix de leur ami à la peau sombre.

-Kanon m'a montré internet, et les trucs qu'ils appellent "fanfictions" !

Le concerné, plus Aspros et Saga, se regardèrent d'un air confus.

-...Et ? tenta cette fois-ci Aspros.

-Bah j'ai remarquer que les gens ont la sale manie de "shipper" les personnages qui se haïssent ou qui se battent ! ET PEU IMPORTE L'UNIVERS, IL EST HORS DE QUESTIONS QU'ON ME METTE EN COUPLE AVEC ZELOS !


	21. L'imagination

Une nouvelle journée avait débuté au Sanctuaire. Comme souvent, Aspros la commença par arpenter le sanctuaire en compagnie de son frère, généralement plus bavard que lui. Deuteros était bien le seul qu'il aimait écouter parler, plus que lui-même. Chaque mot sonnait à ses oreilles comme une mélodie, chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensemble était un trésor. Et aujourd'hui, il en profitait bien. Pour la première fois, il était celui qui menait la discussion, qui parlait le plus, il s'autorisa même quelques rires que seul son frère était capable de lui provoquer. Bien tranquille dans sa petite bulle, il ne remarquait même plus les autres, et leurs regards parfois peinés, fixés sur eux.

Aujourd'hui était leur jour. Aspros n'avait pas quitté son frère d'une semelle, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ils n'avaient même pas manger, car pour lui, ce serait du temps gâché, alors qu'ils pourraient la passer tranquillement ensembles, à parler sans interruption. Vraiment, Aspros se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Il se sentait léger, bien... Il était doué pour s'en convaincre.

Les heures passaient, la nuit finit par tombée, et les chevaliers regagnèrent leur maison. Mais Aspros ne s'y montra pas à l'heure prévu. Saga et Kanon s'étaient donc rendu au seul endroit possible où il pouvait être. Ils l'observèrent de loin, pour lui laisser l'espace dont il avait besoin.

Agenouillé à même le sol, le visage dans ses mains... Aspros pleurait, prit dans une vague d'immense tristesse, le cosmos empli de détresse.

Devant lui ne se trouvait qu'une pierre polie, gravé avec le nom "Deuteros".


	22. Pénis univers

Les deux paires de gémeaux réunit, ils étaient deux à s'être installés sur le lit, tandis que les deux autres occupaient le sol. La télé devant eux, ils s'étaient retrouver à partager quotidiennement cet espace pour regarder un dessin animé à la télé, qui les avait surprenamment tous agrippé. Mais ils se gardaient bien de le dire devant les autres.

-J'aimerais trop pouvoir fusionner comme ça, murmura Kanon, des étoiles plein les yeux. Ca doit être super pratique.

-C'est sûr que demander à quelqu'un si il veut danser, ça fait plus classe que de juste s'approcher et faire "tu viens on baise ?", répondit Deuteros.

Pensif, Aspros enchaîna:

-Donc nos pénis sont l'équivalent de leurs gemmes. Ca se tient.

Assistant à la scène avec consternation, Saga regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir fait découvrir Steven Universe à ces trois-là.


	23. Il s'en soucie

Kanon se sentait vraiment mal. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du repas qu'il avait manger chez Shura la veille, ou la cuite qu'il s'était prit, ou même les deux en même temps. Mais il se retrouvait maintenant cloué au lit, avec une fièvre quasi insoutenable et des nausées de temps à autre.

Et Saga qui n'était pas là. Il avait bien choisit son jour.

Il sentit tout à coup une fraicheur humide sur son front, suivit d'un cosmos enveloppant tout son corps, l'apaisant. Il sourit, reconnaissant la personne qui produisait cette énergie sans avoir à la voir.

-Merci...

Murmura-t-il, presque douloureusement.

Assit à son chevet, Aspros regarde silencieusement son compagnon s'endormir sous ses soins.


	24. Duo dangereux

Un après-midi sans action, c'est tout ce qui leur fallait. Saga et Deuteros étaient partis s'entraîner ensembles à l'arène, mais Kanon et Aspros avaient décidés qu'il faisait trop chaud pour aller dehors. Ils avaient donc été laissés seuls au temple, pour un après-midi. Un seul petit après-midi, de 14h à 18h, pour 4 heures ils avaient été seuls dans le temple.  
Ni Saga ni Deuteros ne s'attendaient à retrouver tout le salon sans dessus-dessous en revenant...

-Ok, je peux comprendre pour Kanon, il est un peu con la plupart du temps.

-Hey !

-Mais toi, Aspros ?

Deuteros se tourna vers son frère, qui se tenait face à lui et Saga, aux côtés de Kanon. Tout deux droits comme des i.

-Tu es censé être le cerveau ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Kanon l'a proposé et j'ai trouvé l'idée stupide... Il fallait que je le fasse.

Le plus sombre poussa un long soupir d'agacement, alors que Saga, mi-impressionné mi-consterné, regardait tout les meubles du salon qui se trouvaient parfaitement collés au plafond, comme si la gravité avait décidé de leur faire une blague.

-Je vais prévenir tout le sanctuaire qu'il ne faut jamais vous laissez tout les deux seuls et sans surveillance plus de dix minutes.


	25. Duo Dangereux ?

-Quel est le CON qui a oublié de faire son boulot ?!

S'écria Deuteros, furieux, devant un petit groupe de chevaliers d'or penauds... Excepté pour Deathmask, qui semblait très amusé de la situation. Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, Mü s'avança d'un pas.

-C'est m-

-Non, ta gueule, je sais que c'est pas toi, retourne à ta place. Deathmask ?

Le petit bélier, choqué, recula aussitôt et baissa la tête. La main compatissante de Manigoldo se posa sur son épaule, alors que l'autre cancer riait comme si il venait d'entendre une blague idiote.

-Me r'garde pas. R'garde Mani !

-Quoi ? J'ai fais mon tour avant le tiens, j'te signale !

-Ah ouais ? T'as quelle preuve ?

-Tu-!

-CA SUFFIT !

La voix puissante du gémeau fit taire les deux cancers. Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, Deuteros jaugea du regard chacun des cinq chevaliers présents... Avant que Manigoldo ne reprenne la parole, chuchotant fortement comme si il ne voulait pas être entendu par tout le monde... Vaine tentative, cela dit.

-Mec, Shaka a été vachement silencieux depuis le début.

-Oh, vraiment ? questionna sarcastiquement le concerné.

-Ouais, désolé l'illuminé mais tu me paraît vachement louche depuis le début !

-Moi, je suis louche ?

-Comment tu peux savoir qu'il est louche alors qu'il a toujours les yeux fermés ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers le cinquième chevalier d'or, Kardia du Scorpion, lui aussi présent. L'évidence sauta alors aux yeux de tous, à commencé par Deuteros. Seul un être aussi corrompu que les deux autres gémeaux pouvait être coupable.

-C'est toi qui a oublié de surveiller Aspros et Kanon, n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Une brèche s'ouvrit soudainement au-dessus de la tête du groupe, laissant tombé une forte pluie sur chacune des personnes présentes, à l'exception de Kardia et Deuteros, dont le regard s'étaient intensifié. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'Aspros et Kanon avait disparus, et que ce genre de brèches s'ouvraient sur chaque chevaliers possibles, peu importe l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Et à chaque fois, des rires bien reconnaissables se faisaient entendre également.

-...Ok c'est moi qui les ai laissés partir.

-J'espère pour toi que tu sais courir plus vite que moi.


	26. Ca ne marche qu'en anglais

-So, you're english, right ?

Rhadamanthe poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il était venu au Sanctuaire pour une visite de routine, et pour une raison ou une autre, Kanon avait décidé de le suivre partout depuis son arrivé. Il tentait de l'ignorer, mais le fait est que c'était impossible... on ne peut ignorer un tel phénomène. D'autant plus quand il était accompagné d'un Aspros qui faisait beaucoup trop d'efforts pour être aussi énervant que lui, et il réussissait. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le cadet de Saga se sentait obligé de parler anglais, tout à coup. Par réflexe, il répondit dans la même langue, ce qui n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire.

-Yes.

-So you must really like sushis !

-What ? Why ? It's a japanese meal, Kanon.

-Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm so gay I can't think straight !

Avec un air triomphant, Kanon leva sa main du côté d'Aspros, qui tapa dans celle-ci avec un léger sourire. Satisfait par la réaction de la whyverne, tout deux s'éloignèrent de leur côté après un clin d'oeil de la part de l'ancien Marina.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dis que j'arriverais à le faire sourire ! Tu me dois un dîner !


	27. Un classique

Le soleil s'était levé il y avait à peine une heure au sanctuaire. Deuteros, qui aimait paresser un peu au lit, s'était levé bien après son frère Aspros. Il en avait l'habitude, et attendait toujours son cadet à l'entrée du temple avant de commencer réellement la journée. Jamais il ne quittait le temple sans son frère, et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception.  
Les cheveux toujours en bataille et la mine fatiguée, Deuteros vint tout de même rejoindre son frère, l'épaule appuyée contre une des colonnes du temple, le regard perdu vers l'horizon... Lorsqu'il vint passer ses bras autour de sa taille et poser sa tête sur la seconde épaule de son aîné, le plus jeune remarqua que celui-ci souriait, et il n'en était pas la raison.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire, dis-moi ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? Ne puis-je pas sourire tout simplement parce-que j'en ai envie ?

-Je me suis cassé la gueule en montant les escaliers.

S'occupa de répondre Kanon en arrivant à la dernière marche. Le sourire de Deuteros ne tarda pas à rejoindre celui de son frère.


	28. Légèrement taquin

Thanatos était tranquillement en train de lire un livre dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière dans le salon, parler avec entrain sur un sujet des plus philosophique. Sa curiosité étant piqué, il décida de fermer son ouvrage et de sortir de sa chambre avec, pour aller voir à qui son frère pouvait bien parler. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la terrasse ou son jumeau prenait le thé, il se rendit bien vite compte que personne d'autre n'était présent à ses côtés. Pour être perplexe, il l'était.

-Tu parles tout seul, Hypnos ?

-Bien sûr. C'est la seule façon d'entretenir une conversation intelligente, ici.

De justesse, Hypnos esquiva un livre qui lui fût lancé en pleine figure. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que frère, outrée, prit tout de même le temps d'aller récupérer son bouquin en montrant bien sa colère, avant de repartir dans sa chambre. L'énervé devenait vraiment trop facile.


	29. Dragon bourré

(Petite précision ! Ce drabble n'est pas du tout sur la même continuité que tout les drabbles où Kanon est en couple avec Saga ! C'est tout, biz !)

* * *

Si il y a bien une chose que Rhadamanthe avait appris, c'est de ne jamais laisser Kanon venir à une soirée alcoolisé. En faite, tout le monde le savait, et qui dit tout le monde, dit Minos et Eaque également... Alors bien sûr, ils se sont arrangés pour organisé une soirée avec beaucoup d'alcool, où Kanon était le premier invité, mais pas le seul. Il fallait dire qu'un dragon des mers bourré, ça apportait beaucoup de divertissement.  
La fête battait son plein, Rhadamanthe avait tant bien que mal essayer d'empêcher son amant de trop boire, sans succès. Il devait maintenant gérer un Kanon qui n'avait pas toute sa tête, et quand on sait à quelle point elle est vide de base, vous imaginez le résultat. Un verre d'alcool fort à la main, le maintenant trop câlin Kanon vint se coller amoureusement à son juge, comme un chat en manque de caresses.

-J'te jure, si j'avais pas déjà un p'tit ami...! Je s'rais en train d'te prendre comme une PUTAIN d'bête sur cette foutu table !

-Pour la énième fois, Kanon, nous sommes mariés !

Un déclic sembla s'activer dans le cerveau de l'ex marina, qui ne fit plus rien pendant plusieurs secondes, avant d'enfin se lever.

-Ah bah y'a pas d'problèmes, alors !

-Kanon, non.


	30. Il est très le légèrement taquin

Ca faisait maintenant des mois qu'Eaque s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour son Dieu. Il en était tomber fou amoureux, et faisait tout pour se rapprocher de lui le plus possible. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussi, et passait plus de temps en privé avec lui qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. Finalement, un jour, alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement autour d'une tasse thé, il décida de se lancer, et lui avouer son amour. Il profita d'un blanc dans la conversation, et prit une grande inspiration, avant de demander.

-Alors, hum... Si un jour je vous disais que je vous aime, est-ce que vous me répondriez la même chose ?

Hadès ne sembla pas le moins du monde surpris par sa question, mais il resta néanmoins interdit quelque secondes avant de répondre avec un sourire tendre.

-Bien sûr.

La joie et l'excitation monta rapidement dans la poitrine du juge, qui s'empressa de confesser.

-Je vous aimes !

-La même chose.

La mâchoire du juge sembla se décrocher sous le choc, alors que le sourire de son Dieu changea pour devenir plus espiègle. Il aimait être taquin.


	31. Remise en question

Aspros se laissa tomber sur le canapé, dans un lourd soupir, qui n'échappa pas à l'oreille de Kanon, déjà installé juste à côté de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait soupirer aussi bruyamment.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-J'ai l'impression que personne ne m'aime.

L'ex marina fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand il se souciait de ce genre de détails ? Depuis toujours, ou du moins, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, l'amour de son frère avait toujours été sa seule préoccupation. Mais il décida de se montrer avenant, pour une fois, et de ne pas relever ce détail.

-Moi, je t'aime !

-Evidemment, tu as toujours pris de mauvaises décisions.

Outré, Kanon passa plusieurs secondes à fusiller son imbécile d'homologue du regard, avant de se lever et quitter la pièce, laissant là l'ancien Gémeaux souriant fièrement.


	32. Cassage d'ambiançage

-Tu es le dieu de mes rêves.

-Je suis le dieu des rêves de tout le monde, Thanatos.

Agacé, le dieu de la mort poussa soudainement son imbécile de jumeau sur le sol, avant qu'il n'est le temps de réagir. Décidément, Hypnos avait le don de casser l'ambiance après leur partie de jambe en l'air quotidienne.


End file.
